warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silinurl Luvt
Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn Archon. He is the Archon, and founder, of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He is known as the "Lord of Chance" for his quirk of letting "Fate decide his actions" such as flipping his infamos finger bone. Luvt is a member of the practically ruined House Luvt, which was a Great Noble House back in the days of the Eldar Empire. History Childhood Being born in the Great Noble House Luvt, Silinurl Luvt was given everything a young Eldar child could ever dream of. A personal slave to torment, "toys" to play with, and a very loving brother. Luvt was given the freedom most Dark Eldar young didn't even think about, Luvt ran free through the gardens of his House watching the Scourges fight and kill each other for a chance to serve their Young Master. Having been born in the "spotlight" Luvt was used to being the center of attention and threw horrid fits when he wasn't. On the many occassions when a Child of another House would gain the spotlight, Luvt would order his father's Warriors to do them for the sole purpose of bringing the spotlight back on him. After a severe fight with his mother, which ended in him being locked in his room as punishment. Luvt had her killed by ordering one of his Scourge Servants to kill her with her only "wrong doing" being punishing Silinurl for arguing with her. On many occassions Luvt would have his youngest brother and his only sister get in trouble just to have his parents favor him the most. The only times Luvt would even THINK about allowing someone else to take his "limelight" would be when his twin brother Izrivan would accidently outshow his brother. And so Luvt's childhood was bloody and violent with him murdering people at out spite, anger, and jealousy. The bloodshed would only grow as Luvt grew older and his hatred for others taking the attention of him. Once Luvt hit his teenage years Luvt's need for attention only grew with him desiring the unwavering and total attention of his Twin Brother. Having assassins sent after all potential obsticals, Luvt had every "friend" of Izrivan murdered just so that he would have only Silinurl to focus on. It was at this point where Luvt's youngest brother Harakht ran to the Hellion gangs of Low Commorragh. Luvt's hatred for his family would only grow when they sent off his beloved twin to the Incubus Sects. Growing bored of waiting for his beloved brother to return to him, Luvt abandoned his House in favor of becoming a Scourge Mercenary. Mercenary Years Upon becoming a scourge and taking the quest to fly to topmost spires of Commorragh using his still raw and bleeding wings to carry him from the oubliettes of the Haemonculi to the topmost spires of the Dark City where the Scourges make their home and where he fought through the deadly fatigue, warring gangs of Hellions, vicious Reavers and all the other types of airborne terrors to be found in Upper Commorragh to get there which ended in Luvt becoming a member of the elite clique. Setting up "shop" in the mercenary district of Sec Maegra, which iss found further coreward of Commorragh and is more popularly known as Null City; a nation-sized shanty town permanently riven by civil war, Luvt began to sell his services as a Messenger. The Dark City thrives on information, without which even the greatest of the Kabals is soon rendered impotent. The most secure forms of Vox can always be intercepted and psychic communication is strictly forbidden to the Dark Eldar. Instead, many of the Dark Eldar paid handsomely for Luvt to take their missives to their destinations by hand. Luvt though was always willing to sell these secrets to those they did not "belong" to, and because of his scourge nature Luvt was entirely free from the consequences of his actions. Becoming bored with being a petty messenger boy, Luvt took up work as a Mercenary. Accepting jobs of assassinations, escorting, and assault Luvt became well known through his travels becoming widely known as the Raven of Commorragh. It was at one point in his mercenary years that Luvt worked primarly for the Kabal of the Fell Gaze as an assassin for Archon Rakia. Becoming Archon Rakia's favored assassin, Luvt was sent all throughtout Commorragh murdering Rakia's enemies and rivals. Luvt would go from section to section, murdering Archons of petty Kabals and threatening merchants to give Rakia their wares for no price. Luvt would work with Rakia for a few years before murdering him as he slept and fleeing as the Kabal broke down in anarchy for who would rein supreme in the Fell Gaze. After many years enjoying his infamy and wealth in the Dark City, Luvt joined an Eldar Corsair Group in hopes of spreading his name through the history of the galaxy, instead of just Commorragh. For two years Luvt would stay with this group, calling themselves the Blackest Storm, pillaging and pirating Imperial and Tau Merchant Fleets and even taking on Battle Fleets Luvt's name finally echoed through the halls of Imperium of Mankind. With the Ordo Xenos growing tired of the Blackest Storm and their Avian Mercenary Partner, they dispatched an Deathwatch Kill-Team consisting of a multitude of Astrates. The Kill Teams, known simply as Orion, was sent to the World of Koron a Forest Death World that the Blackest Storm had been raiding for a very long time. With a two full forces of Imperial Guard to lure the Corsair's to the planet, the Kill Team was ready to dispatch the Eldar to Oblivion. When the Corsairs first began to slaughter and destroy the guard forces Kill Team Orion simply waited until the Eldar were too deep into the assault to pull back from their hidden assault. Moving swiftly the multitude of kill teams began to assault the Eldar Forces and with difficultly were able to push them back into their ships where they could destroy them with their Strike Cruiser. Every Orion team moved onto the Strike Cruiser, except for Orion 1 as they were meant to aid the Guard on the ground, and were quickly exterminated as their Cruiser blew up from a multitude of bombs planted within the hull. With only Orion 1 left, and with no way off the Planet, the team began to move within the jungle seeking a place to hide and call for support. As they moved through the jungle the five marines noticed the "hidden" presence following them, that was doing no job at all to ensure it was hidden. The flapping of wings, the rustling of branches, and the twisted laughter of the Avian Mercenary haunted the Kill Team for days. Finally after twenty days of mentally torturing them, Luvt struck against the Kill Team. Moving to kill their leader by slicing his throat as he flew by, only to leave behind a plasma grenade. With two members dead, their leader and the heavy weapons specialist who couldn't move fast enough, the three remaining Astrate continued to march onwards. Eventually the Astrates were able to escape the jungle, but only two of them remained, their third brother having fallen dead right before their eyes as his face was ripped apart by hidden splinter fire. The two Astrates marched on for unknown periods of time. Eventually another loss would be had, and now only one Astrate remained his last remaining Battle-Brother dying from his injuries delivered by a delicate stroke of a knife against multiple vital veins. In terror and agony, the Last Astrate shouted his fury to the skies and challenged the Dark Eldar to show himself and show himself he did. The Astrate in an instant charged the Dark Eldar only to be put down within a second, delicate slashes across his body slicing through the weak points of his power armor. Deciding he wanted this Astrate to suffer, Luvt simply disabled him and voxed the Ordo Xenos for him to transport him off world. The Dark Eldar left his victim with only his name to remember him by, and the humiliating kiss he gave him. Personality His nickname "The Raven of Commorragh" is well earned indeed. Always seeking to prove himself the best Commorragh can produce, always willing to perform any dark act to gain the infamy he desires. Luvt's speeches and wording have only been surpassed by The Dark Muses and Vect. Though he shows his loyalty to Vect by being a nice little lesser Archon and offering his services, Luvt is cold, and manipulating being only loyal to his own pleasures Luvt is evil for the sake of being evil enjoying torture, murder, and pillaging more then the average Dark Eldar. Where other Dark Eldar would kill massive amounts of slaves in a short period of time, Luvt prefers to kill in small numbers with more horrifying plans for his victims. Mere physical torture isn't enough for Luvt. Luvt needs to break his toys until they are fully willing to bow down and accept him as their Lord and Master. His strange fetishes and desires make average Dark Eldar look like the Emperor's Children. It's his uncaring nature that makes Luvt so dangerous, he cares not for the losses of Mon-Keigh or his own kind only caring for his own gains. It's this that allows Luvt to so efficently murder and butcher his own kind, and then sleep as if he was the most innocent person in the Galaxy. Luvt's intelliect has been compared to the greatest minds of the Eldar, such as Vect or Eldrad, but Luvt always denies these claims (though if he's just playing modest or not is unknown). His thousands of years of studies and intellectual thinking has made Luvt a valuable, if scheming, asset to some of the greater Archons. Although Luvt's knowledge lies deeply in the arts, his vast collection of studies spreads across thousands upon thousands of subjects such as Daemons, languages, tactical thinking, and languages to name a select few. Luvt has a taste for the "finer arts" of Eldar society enjoying well made foods and arts. A majority of Luvt's private wealth goes to private artists to commission various things to appease Luvt's lust for the fine arts. Despise being a self-absorbed attention seeking Archon, Luvt takes his art very serious. Luvt spends his days posing for pictures and statues with his Incubus Retinue just to have more artwork in his gallery. Luvt sees art as a way of making oneself immortal, casting yourself within an inanimate object to go on further. Entire feuds being born from Luvt being insulted by someone even criticizes his artwork. Luvt is capable of showing high amounts jealous, and despises when others take the spotlight. Relations The only real allies that Luvt has are the people who hire him, but even then he doesn't trust them. After his Rebirth Luvt thinks of people only as Tools, not as enemies or as friends. *Izrivan Luvt - Izrivan Luvt is one of Luvt's few allies, and relatives that Luvt actually likes. Izrivan is "trust-worthy" because of his role as a Incubus and on many occasions has worked with Luvt on missions to kill others. Generally seen as a expert swordsman, Izrivan is patient where Luvt is rash. Izrivan and Luvt have been speculated to be in a incestious relationship. *Ran Ar-ghu: Despite the Daemon Princess' massive infatuation with him, neither of the two can remember ever meeting one another. It is unsure if Ran loves Silinurl Luvt for him personality or for some dark daemonic reason. However as a daemon of chaos undivided Luvt naturally distrusts anything about the eccentric Princess... including her love letters. *'Keith "Mistro" Davidson- '''Keith is the Warmaster of the mercenary chaos warband known as the Maelstrom Dogs. Keith is a ruthless and borderline psychotic individual and therefore sees Silinurl Luvt as encrohing on his turf. When Luvt began stealing contracts from Keiths warband, he sent his best men to tear the Eldar limb from limb... when those men returned in pieces the rivalry was cemented and now the "Mistro" wants nothing more than to personally..."Shank that flying, pionty eared, freak in the eyes." *The Equalizers- These xenophobic Marines despise Eldar regardless of their allegiance. In that case Silinurl Luvt has been on the chapters hit list for centuries ever since the Scourge slew twelve of their Battle Brothers on a contract. It is often joked about amongst the other chapters that the Equalizer who brings in Luvt's head will be the new chapter master, as the hate each Equalizer feels for this particular Eldar is quite astonishing. Appearance Like all Dark Eldar he is generally thinner then most other humanoids and generally taller then lesser beings. Luvt has the typical "Eldar" appearance, of being flawless in appearance. Luvt's hair is a dark black and is similar to the sleek feathers of a raven, with his skin being more flawless then alabaster. Luvt's body is flawless in all definitions having no scars, birthmarks, or similar deformities. His features point more towards femininity then masculinity with a curvy figure, small nose, and et cetera. Despite his age, Luvt has remained physically young and doesn't appear older then a young adult. Skills/Traits/Equipment Skills Being an Dark Eldar, Luvt has all their "standard" abilities. Lightning fast speed, increased strength and endurance, immortality, agility and various other things. But his abilities go beyond that, his body has been severly modified by his most trusted and skilled Haemonculi. Luvt having underwent the transformation of a scourge, his speed and agility surpasses that of every non-scourge Dark Eldar and at his top speed can easily catch-up to any sort of vehicle. Because of the skill and abilities of Luvt's haemonculi he was able to obtain an even greater version of the scourge transformation. Although having trained under various masters of various types of weaponry, Luvt focuses his combat abilities on the use of polearms such as Glaives and Guandaos. His skill with these types of weapons allow him to use them efficently as either lances or swords, and he can easily distract and disarm his opponents with polearms. Although Luvt loves the use of his polearms, he can also be a deadly foe unarmed. Luvt's style of unarmed combat is based on the use of fast strikes in critical areas, something some humans call "Soft Technique". He leads and dances around his opponents to lead them into positions where he can efficently and effortlessly murder them brutally, and slowly. As a militant tactician, Luvt knows thousands of strategies and military tactics. Luvt is a thoughtful thinker, never wasting an oppurtunity or wasting a moment to turn the battlefield advantage to his favour. While not as much of a tactician compared to the great minds of Vect or Eldrad, Luvt is dangerous in his own right. Though Luvt makes use of his physical and mental abilities, in his "arsenal" Luvt also has the ability to call upon massive amounts of psychic ability. As an Eldar Psyker, Luvt's power has only grown with his age and intelligence. And even without the psychic protection of his runes, Luvt uses his sheer will to keep Daemons away from his soul and body which is desired for it's immortal capabilities. Luvt doesn't even need gestures to toss Mon-Keigh and their pathetic toy vehicles like they are nothing but dust in the wind. He can launch blasts of eldritch flames that scorch and melt the very soul. Equipment *'Guandao "Atherakhia" - Atherakhia is Luvt's most favored weapon, Atherakhia is a power weapon with a curved blade and a extending shaft. Atherakhia's blade is eighteen inches, allowing it to easily impale the average humanoid, while it's handle is seven feet allowing Luvt to easily stay out of melee range for his opponents but keep himself within range. Luvt commonely uses Atherakhia as either a Lance or a Sword. *'Shadow Field- '''A Shadow Field is a rare defensive item used only by the most experienced Dark Eldar. It surrounds Luvt in a dark miasma of energy. It is incredibly difficult to wound Luvt while he is utilising his Shadow Field, as the field absorbs almost all of the energy of an attack. However it is not indestructible and can be overloaded with enough damage. *'Archon Battle-Suit - ''' Luvt's Battle-Suit is a modified version of his old Mercenary Armor that just like standard-issue Eldar suits, can respond to neural impulses from Luvt and harden on command, allowing for the Luvt to shrug off civilian-grade firepower, but requiring him to rely on his superior combat abilities and quick reflexes to survive the engagement against more challenging targets. Luvt's battle suit is a dark red with numerous feathers and bones located all around it, as well as the classic Avian Helmet all members of his Kabal wear. The Battle-Suits armor extends to Luvt's wings preventing them from being injured in combat. Attached to the center of Luvt's suit is a soulstone containing the essence of the Daemon that attempted to possess Luvt. Quotes By About '''Feel free to write your own! Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Luvt Family